


Synchronous

by Ringshadow



Series: Trickster Souls [11]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Sentinel
Genre: Clint Barton oversized ten year old, Justin can barely throw a punch but he can snipe, Look I finally wrote some porn in what was supposed to be a porn oneshot guys, M/M, let's talk about sex baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 11:01:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2022687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ringshadow/pseuds/Ringshadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moving forward, little by little.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Synchronous

Tony’s glad he has a large shower and in-line water heating. Water conservation’s a big thing in California, but he really does not care right now.

 

It’d been an impulse to get into the shower with Justin, who’d woke up a little jangled and tense. They’d been tip-toeing around this thing for too long. Justin had seemingly been avoiding the whole topic of sex, but dammit Tony knows he’s horny. Knows it on a very intimate level because Justin had been agreeable about sharing the shower, and now has Tony crowded up against the shower wall, kissing like he’s desperate. Tony’s good with it, actually Tony has his hands digging into Justin’s ass to keep him close because this they know, they’re good at, tangled tongues and breathing each other’s air.

 

But now they’re skin on skin and he can feel Justin fighting to keep from being overwhelmed, feels the second it suddenly falls apart.

 

/lust/horny/desperate/love/need/fear/need/fear/fear/FEAR/TERROR/

 

“Justin? JUSTIN.” Tony said, breaking the kiss and lifting a hand to cup Justin’s face, seeing his eyes glaze over as he hit a daze.

 

/fear/fear/fear/fear/

 

It took Tony the better part of five minutes to get Justin back out of it and by the end of it he was scared shitless that he wasn’t going to be able to. He’s Justin’s guide, it shouldn’t take that long to bring Justin back from being lost. By the end of it, the arousal and heat was gone, and Justin pulled away, going sullen and silent as he scrubbed through his hair and didn’t bother shaving.

 

Tony has some tact so he let his sentinel retreat, because honestly that whole experience had been similar to having an ice bucket dumped on you on the level of boner killing. Not that that’s happened to Tony. More than twice anyway.

 

He’s just glad this is one of their days off, because Justin still hasn’t said anything by the time they’re in kitchen and he’s prepping for omelets.

 

“We need to talk about this.” Tony said, setting his coffee down and looking at him.

 

“Can’t you let me wallow in my shame in peace.”

 

“No.” He replied simply.

 

Justin gave him what was meant to be a surly look from underneath his brows, but was totally ruined by his glasses and short hair sticking up.

 

“You need to tell me where your head is at. I keep telling you, I can’t actually read minds, just emotions and I need to know why you flipped from hot for sex to frozen in fear in the space of seconds. You scared me, you weren’t responding to me at all, at first.”

 

There was a long pause during which Justin was more interested in the shallot he was cutting than looking at Tony. “It’s kind of complicated.”

 

“Did someone hurt you?”

 

“NO! No. Nothing like that.” He shook his head vigorously.

 

“Then what?”

 

“Just let me finish our breakfast before I get into it okay?”

 

“I’m holding you to that.”

 

Twenty minutes later they were sitting on the balcony with plates loaded with omelet and hashbrowns, and it was good enough that it distracted Tony from the topic another ten minutes. Which let Justin sigh and bring it back up.

 

“I know we were trying to leave the shitty childhoods behind but I have to backtrack to it because it’s all connected.” He said after a beat, staring out over the ocean for a moment. “I was pre-pubescent when I went into the camp, and in case you haven’t noticed my parents are kind of religious whackadoos so I didn’t exactly get an early start on the whole jerking off thing.”

 

“So all your sexual development was after your tour through hell.” Tony nodded, then paused. “Oh. Shit.”

 

“Already catching on?” Justin wanted to know, stabbing some of his hashbrowns with a fork. “I mean, my head’s already all but out of my control then you add in a vat of hormones and my body doing whatever the hell it wanted? Thirteen to seventeen was a nightmare. My senses were torquing up, trying to develop while I tried to all but chokehold them to death, meanwhile all my body wants to do is get off. I mean it’s not like teen boys have a lot of choice about it, right?”

 

“Yeah, I get you.”

 

“Orgasm is a loss of control, and I was honestly afraid I’d end up dazing out on it. I mean, honestly, I didn’t want to be found by my parents in a daze with my dick in my hand.”

 

Tony almost choked on his orange juice.

 

“So I used pain to try to push the pleasure down. Usually biting into my own arm, stuff like that. It worked, after a fashion. For a while, anyway. Then actual sex started coming into the equation, while I was in college, and that was a goddamn minefield. Same thing, wanting it but can’t let myself enjoy it too much because I was afraid I’d daze out. It got easier once I found drugs to take.” He ignored Tony’s disapproving stare. “So I just got really good at pleasing girls. A lot of women are happy if you’re good with your mouth and hands.”

 

He nodded left-right. “True.”

 

“Hell even my ex-wife thought I was pretty good.” He laughed kind of bitterly. “But she couldn’t handle the fact that I was fundamentally broken and eventually started cheating, and got all pissed when I pointed out I could smell it on her even after she showered.”

 

Tony tapped his fork on his plate a few times, processing this. “Are you telling me you dealt with your sex life so far by ruining your own orgasms so you wouldn’t daze out?”

 

He sighed, chasing a bit of cheesy egg around on his plate. “Yeah.” He paused and looked up, realizing Tony was grinning at him. “Oh god. What.”

 

“You’re a virgin.” Tony declared cheerfully and wasn’t surprised at the noise of disdain Justin made. “Oh don’t give me that, you’ve never been totally present for any orgasm if what you’re saying is right so everything that’s happened up to this point is on par with a wet dream for all you got out of it.”

 

“You’re planning something, obviously.”

 

“Well yeah. Of course I am, who do you take me for?”

 

“My occasionally daft but stubborn and ultimately well-meaning guide.”

 

“Love you too, asshole.” He scoffed and finished his juice. “So none of this is because I’m a guy, right?”

 

“Again, you’re my guide. Not sure it matters, besides, I messed around with guys a little in college.”

 

“You will have to tell me about that later.”

 

“Just standard frat bullshit man.”

 

“Oh come on that’s an entire classification of porn!”

 

Justin pushed his glasses up enough to rub his eyes. “Look I’m not going to demand you tell me whatever you’re planning now but be sure to tell me when things happen. Might help me keep calm? The fear’s kind of … ground in.”

 

“Why be afraid now? It doesn’t matter if you daze now, I can get you out of dazes. Especially if it’s a good daze.” Because Justin was slowly getting used to the fact that he could have good dazes, and yeah Tony still generally had to pull Justin out of them but he was always relaxed after.

 

Justin wove his hands. “Sex is motion. How am I any fun in bed if I daze out and go still?”

 

Tony grinned at him. “Oh, I am going to have so much fun with you.”

 

“Well, that’s not worrisome at all.” He snorted, standing and collecting their empty plates.

 

“You’ll be getting laid and actually enjoying it for once in your life what are you complaining about?”

 

“I don’t even know. You get to do dishes.”

 

Tony made a face, following Justin inside. “First you have me doing laundry now you’re making me do dishes what the hell man, I could invent robots to do both.”

 

“Or you could try being a normal person for once.” He set the dishes in the sink. “Though admittedly I like you just how you are.”

 

He grinned at Justin, willingly taking that as bribery to at least load the dishwasher.

 

“I do want details on whatever you plan okay? Don’t… spring shit on me.”

 

“Trust me I will make it very obvious when I want to ride you like a dimestore pony.”

 

Justin had been pouring himself a new cup of coffee and sloshed it onto the counter. “Dude.”

 

“What? Do you actually not want to screw? I’m getting kind of mixed messages about all this.”

 

He sighed and wiped off the counter. “No, I do, I just.. I don’t want to be a miserable lay okay, I don’t want to not be able to please my guide because my brain’s checked out.”

 

“I’m kind of impressed, you haven’t had a decent fuck in all your life and you’re still more concerned about whether I enjoy myself than your own sexual health.” Tony sighed. “Trust me, I am going to enjoy it. What if I actually kind of enjoy the idea of you going into a daze during sex?”

 

Well that made Justin pause. “What?”

 

“What if I like the idea? What if I find it hot that you’re so into me you can’t help but hyperfocus on me, and how good it feels?”

 

He blinked, and swallowed slowly. “Uh, wow. Yeah, okay.”

 

“Good, because I don’t do the whole dubious consent thing. Feel a bit better about it now?”

 

“Yeah. I think I do. Sorry I’m such a hot mess.”

 

“Well you’re my hot mess, so no apology needed.”

 

* * *

 

Happy had dubiously agreed to help Justin get a start on self-defense. Yes, Happy’s particular area of expertise was boxing, but Justin barely remembered how to throw a punch so might as well start somewhere. Justin was just as dubious as Happy about it all, but they’d discovered one thing inside of one lesson.

 

Justin was fast as hell when he wanted to be. Particularly, getting out of the way of Happy’s hits.

 

“Okay, we’ve established that your flight instinct is well trained.” Happy decided after ten minutes of not being able to so much as touch Justin. “But you need to be able to block and return.”

 

“Come on, man.” Tony said, leaning on the boxing ring platform and watching them.

 

Justin grumbled and brought his hands back to a ready position, watching Happy as he walked him through basic punches and blocks again.

 

“Sir, Miss Potts is here.” JARVIS announced, and Pepper walked in moments later.

 

“This is a day off.” Tony complained.

 

“Yes, and you’re building a skyscraper in New York that is going to have a reactor in the basement.” She replied pertly, walking over and giving him a stack of papers to sign.

 

“How did he even get property to build there?” Justin wanted to know, dodging and returning a punch.

 

“Knocked down an old Stark building.” Pepper told him, watching Justin try to get used to the concept of boxing. “You know, Barton could probably show you a thing or two.”

 

“Barton would break me in half.”

 

“Hey. Eyes on me.” Happy said, tapping Justin’s chest then jerking in surprise when Justin grabbed his arm and put him in an arm bar. “What the fuck?”

 

“Kidnapping evasion training.” Justin let him go and shoved him away lightly.

 

“Kidnapping evasion training?” Tony wanted to know, skimming over a document before signing it.

 

“Rich guy, arms dealer, kind of a pencil pusher, works DoD contracts? I’m a target.” Justin shrugged.

 

“So you can barely throw a punch but you can put me in an arm bar.” Happy said, incredulous.

 

“I’m pretty good at disarming people too.”

 

“We’re starting over and we’re using what you’ve learned already as a spring board. You should have mentioned that.”

 

“He also spent a month in Afghanistan and Iraq.” Tony said, not looking up from the papers. “So don’t believe the poor helpless CEO thing.”

 

Justin gave Tony an incredulous look then sighed, accepting a water bottle from Happy and explaining what he’d been instructed in previously.

 

Pepper caught Tony’s eye and they stepped a bit further away, her taking the papers he’d gone through so far and checking them. “You both seem a bit better since seeing his family. How was that anyway?”

 

“His nephew is cool enough for his age. His sister’s pretty awesome. His parents might actually be demons, I’m not sure.” Tony admitted. “Justin torched that bridge to the ground.”

 

“Is that a good thing?”

 

“Might be. We had a talk and decided to try to actually move away from our pasts.” He sighed. “I mean it’s clear there’s really been nothing between Justin and his parents since was kicked into the camp. Nothing there to salvage, and his sister seems to agree. Beyond trying to keep Justin stable I’m not sure how much of it’s my business.”

 

“I’m impressed.” She said after a beat. “You’re showing a modicum of restraint. That’s… unusual for you.”

 

“You don’t know the half of it. Come upstairs for a moment.” He took the stairs two at a time to the main living area and walked to where the liquor cabinet was. It stood open, a series of bar boxes lined up next to it.

 

“You emptied the bar?” She said, looking into it. “Most of it.”

 

“There’s a handful of bottles left. Mostly stuff Justin thinks he can cook with. The wine and champagne have been left alone.” He closed his eyes for a moment then reopened them. “I need you to get rid of all of this.”

 

“Tony?”

 

“I’m not kidding. All of it needs to go. Sell the closed bottles, keep the open ones if you want. This is all good booze, I couldn’t pour it out. Seemed a sin.” He looked at her, not surprised that she was gaping. “I’m having JARVIS change the lock codes on this and the wine cellar after this is done.”

 

“You’re quitting?”

 

“Ah, yeah.” He looked away and down, twisting one sneakered toe into the floor for a moment. He had to force the words out. “I’m Tony, and I’m an alcoholic.”

 

She wrapped her arms around him, hugging him close. “I am so proud of you.”

 

“Stop.”

 

“I am. I know addicts only really quit if they’re ready and I didn’t think you’d ever hit that point. What changed? Justin?”

 

He nodded once he was put to arm’s length again. “Justin.”

 

“If you don’t marry him, I might.”

 

“Hell no you won’t, he’s mine now and I’m not giving him up.”

 

Pepper’s smiling and not sure she can stop. “Will you help me carry all this out to my car?”

 

“Might as well.” He hefted the first bar box and followed her out the front door, setting it on the back seat once she got the car open. She tucked the paperwork she’d had him sign into a briefcase on the front seat.

 

“He knows this is a big thing right?”

 

“He does.”

 

“He’s at least screwing your brains out in return right?”

 

He almost fumbled the box as he picked it up, setting it on the bar and staring at her. “Fucking hell Pepper.”

 

“Yes, because I haven’t been taking out the trash for years now. Is that a no?”

 

“We’re working on it.”

 

* * *

 

Justin with a gun is seriously one of the sexiest things Tony’s ever seen and he’s spent most of his adult years and some of his not quite legal yet years surrounding himself with sexy things.

 

It’s a visible gear change. He’d gotten them into a combat firing range, that Tony had already figured out how to improve about five different ways and really he’s going to talk to the owner, and now Tony was standing on a lifted walkway that was pretty much there just so spectators could track their particular people.

 

For all Justin was shit at fighting hand to hand, he excelled at guns. Which made sense, Tony supposed. Sharpshooter scholarships, self-described gunsmith who worked out how to put a minigun on War Machine without totally fucking up the flight balance no less.

 

The wooden structure Tony was standing on, leaning with his forearms on the top railing and watching Justin, shifted slightly and he looked toward the stairs to see if someone was joining him. Instead Clint appeared and hopped over the railing to stand beside him, in what Tony had to assume was combat gear even if it was black and purple. “Did you just climb the support structure twelve feet vertically instead of taking the stairs?”

 

“This is nothing, I used to practically live on a trapeze.” Clint replied, leaning next to him as Coulson came up the stairs.

 

“Do you guys follow us around?”

 

“I had a lunch date with Pepper and decided to drop in.” Phil replied.

 

“You had a lunch date with my CEO?” What the fuck is even happening to Tony’s life.

 

Phil didn’t dignify that with expanding on the subject. “I got a mountain moved, your reactor in New York is approved.”

 

“And how much will that cost me?”

 

Clint snickered, hands laced loosely, watching Justin on the combat range then straightening up, taking his bow off and pulling two arrows. “You’re a paranoid asshole. You’ll fit right in around SHIELD, Stark.”

 

“I already told you, I’m not part of your super secret boy band.”

 

“Super hot secret boy band.” Clint’s tongue flicked, perhaps just barely sticking out then he let the arrows fly, hitting Justin’s last two targets on the range neatly and bringing Justin up to a slightly premature halt.

 

Tony looked at Clint, then looked at Phil.

 

“He’s in a good mood today.” Phil deadpanned.

 

“Is he ever not in a good mood?”

 

“You’d be surprised.”

 

Clint did some kind of combat tuck and roll over the rail and dropped the fifteen feet plus to the ground (platform four meters off the ground plus a meter for the railing by Tony’s judgment), landing neatly on his toes and walking to join Justin. They ended up meeting halfway, talking rapid-fire and with a lot of hand gestures.

 

“So, just us guides now. Really, what do you want Agent, because I was sure it’d be at least another six months before the NRC agreed to let me put a reactor in Brooklyn, and that’s if I managed not to get any huge public outcry about it. Which I also expected.”

 

“I have friends in the right places. Wasn’t an issue. We need to borrow some of your employees.”

 

“Should I berate you for treating them like you’re borrowing tools from me or be glad you’re asking first?” He saw just the barest quirk of a smile on Coulson’s face, at one corner of his mouth. “Right, the latter. Okay, who and for what?” He produced a folded sheet of paper and passed it, Tony opened it and looked. “You need to borrow my former advanced weapon design department. What are you up to?”

 

“It’s classified.”

 

“You’re a dick.”

 

And that was the first time Tony had ever heard Phil Coulson laugh, even if it was just the ghost of a chuckle.

 

“Right. You’re paying them for their time, and assume every hour is overtime.”

 

“Of course. And they will of course not be allowed to tell you about it after because of security clearance issues.”

 

“You’re enjoying rubbing this in my nose.”

 

Phil’s smile was beatific.

 

“Don’t suppose you have any tricks for getting Justin to get more into hand to hand fighting do you? He just instinctually dodges and moves for distance.”

 

“He’s a sniper. Distance is his comfort zone and close quarters just the opposite.”

 

Tony looked at Justin, pondering how well that applied to, well, every bit of the other man including intimacy. “Yeah. I get you.”

 

“Small steps, perhaps.” And with that Phil turned away, walking back down the stairs. “Hawkeye!”

 

“Aw come on.” Clint replied, in the process of showing off his arrow heads to Justin. When Phil just sent him a look he put the quiver back together, bumping fists with Justin and scrambling happily after his guide.

 

“What the hell was that all about?” Justin asked, walking over and looking up at Tony, rifle slung and hands on his hips.

 

“Tell you later. You done for the day?”

 

“Yeah, sure.”

 

* * *

 

It was later the same day that Tony decided that was inadvertently the best advice he’d ever pried out of Agent Coulson. Justin was sitting at his drawing desk, and Tony was bringing him a new mug of coffee. He ended up standing there for a moment before moving to set the mug on a cup holder in favor of setting his hands on Justin’s shoulders, leaning his forehead on top of Justin’s head.

 

/content/happy/affection/

 

The little observatory in the mountains of Justin’s mind was rock solid, the well-trod route between their minds opening easily when Tony nudged at those gates lightly.

 

“Mm, someone’s in a good mood.” Justin said with an almost laugh, setting his drafting pencil down and twisting, tipping his head back and up to catch Tony for a kiss.

 

Tony responded, by grabbing Justin’s rolling chair and spinning it so they were facing each other properly. He leaned down into Justin and kissed back, lazy and deep, feeling the exact moment Justin’s body kicked over to an almost sheepish lust, the usual nervousness not creeping in yet to ruin his mood. He broke the kiss and licked his lips, looking at him. “Trust me?”

 

“Yeah.” Justin agreed in a slightly rough voice then gaped when Tony dropped to his knees. “Um, Tony?”

 

“I think we’re maybe approaching some of this the wrong way.” He slid his hands up Justin’s inner thighs, opening his legs wider in the process, running his thumbs along the ‘v’ made by his groin, just short of copping a feel. “I want to do this for you. Let me?”

 

“Ah, yeah. Okay.” He swallowed and leaned down when Tony stretched up, kissing him again, arms draping around his shoulders.

 

Tony ended up sliding one hand up Justin’s body to rest on his chest lightly, other hand rubbing along Justin’s inner thighs and creases of his hips until the muscles relaxed under his hands. He broke the kiss in favor of rucking up Justin’s shirt to his mid chest, kissing down his stomach as he got Justin’s pants undone. He was glad that he’d gotten a chance to focus his empathy on Justin fairly often because he didn’t have to pay it a lot of mind, just listening to the emotional chatter flowing off his sentinel because he didn’t want a repeat of what had happened in the shower.

 

Justin looked down at Tony, biting his lower lip and fingers digging into Tony’s shoulders slightly when Tony got his pants open enough to get him out of his jeans and boxers. “Do you have any idea how long it’s been since someone went down on me?”

 

“The answer is always too goddamn long no matter how long it’s been.” Tony retorted, rubbing his cheek along the firm length of it and looking up at him, making him twitch a bit from the rasp of his facial hair. “Just relax okay, I got you.”

 

He nodded breathlessly and made his head not fall back, made his eyes stay open as Tony started moving. He let himself focus just a little on touch, on the wet heat of Tony’s mouth. He hadn’t been asking rhetorically. It had been literal years, years of celibacy because he’d been so worried about losing control of himself. How he’s safe and he managed to keep a skitter of uncertainty from spreading far. It’s surprisingly easy, letting himself sink into the feeling of Tony’s tongue licking along every bit of him, circling the base and licking back up before taking the head into his mouth.

 

To be fair, it’s been a while since Tony’s done this as well. He’d mostly been hooking up with girls the last few years, not really on purpose, just finding that most guys he dealt with didn’t deserve Tony freaking Stark sucking their dick, or didn’t want a guy doing so in the first place, which was their problem because hey they are totally missing out. It’s easy to get back in the swing of things, the heavy warmth sliding along his tongue accented by bitter salt.

 

Justin stirred and moved one of his hands, prompting Tony to glance up and still for a moment when he saw Justin was biting one of his knuckles, shivering. He reached up and gently tugged at the offending hand, eventually capturing both and lacing their hands together as he pulled off, licking under the head.

 

“Don’t do that, man. You don’t need to muffle yourself, you don’t need to take the edge off to control yourself.”

 

“But..” He protested feebly. “I’m not gunna last…”

 

“Why do you think I want to?”

 

Justin blinked once, then groaned, hands gripping Tony’s tight when he was swallowed again.

 

Orgasm’s one of those hard things for empathy, it’s so many things tangled and stacked that it’s easy to recognize but difficult to breath down. Just a rush of

 

/pleasure/need/desperation/affection/love/urgency/

 

Each one notching higher and higher, twisting in an ever more frantic corkscrew until Justin gave it up with a shocked sounding keen of Tony’s name.

 

And Justin’s ongoing self-neglect was underscored because it was nearly too much for Tony to swallow, pulling off to do so then licking him clean, looking up at Justin. Sweat had gathered at his temples and his eyes were glassy, but he was aware and let out a shaky elated laugh as he looked down at Tony.

 

“Okay?”

 

“Okay?” Justin repeated, laughing again and sagging further in the chair. “Master of understatements.” He tugged at Tony’s hands. “Come on, let’s go to the couch so I can get my hands on you.”

 

He snorted and set his chin on one of Justin’s legs. “You don’t have to. Empath, man, I rode your orgasm out with you.”

 

“… Is that as awesome as it seems?”

 

“Has its upsides and downsides. Hard to give someone multiple orgasms because I always want to follow them over the edge, but there is something to be said for simultaneous orgasms.”

 

“Let’s go to the couch anyway.”

 

“No protest there.” He grunted as Justin pulled him up off the hard floor, wincing at how uncomfortable his pants felt now. Justin responded by stripping them both and snuggling bare on the couch, smiling against Tony’s skin as they lazed together.


End file.
